


One Constant Thing

by kendokao



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Light Angst, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendokao/pseuds/kendokao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari is completely, utterly confident in her relationship with Takeru. Until she isn’t.</p><p>Introspective take on a scene in Digimon Adventure tri: Reunion. Musing on friendship/one-sided Takari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Constant Thing

Hikari is completely, utterly confident in her relationship with Takeru. Until she isn’t.

She wonders about the girl he’s taking to Yamato’s show on Sunday. Is it someone from their class? Perhaps the cute one in the front row with the long, light hair she always wears in a ponytail? Hikari likes her; she seems smart, and a good listener. Takeru could do far worse than that. It’s settled; until told otherwise, Hikari will imagine that she’s The Girl.

Still, she has a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of Takeru and a Girl. On one hand, of course, there are always girls. Good looks run in Takeru’s family, and while he doesn’t have his brother’s broody rock-star vibe, he’s infectiously charming. Hikari has watched cheeks turn pink and eyes light up in his presence for years, but it never meant anything, the same way it never means anything when the boys on Taichi’s soccer team suddenly want to show off their moves when she stops by the practice field. She even sees Takeru flirt from time to time, in a light, playful manner. She does the same thing herself; in fact, she _likes_ to flirt with boys. For all the innocence that’s associated with her crest of light, she can be an awful tease sometimes.

But here’s the thing: teasing is one of the most fun ways to communicate. Takeru understands that. They tease each other all the time, playful sides always in sync. He knows where he stands when she flirts with the boys who come around. And she knows, too.

There have always been girls. But there have never been capital-G Girls.

From the day they met as small children caught up in matters far bigger than themselves, Hikari and Takeru have been de facto partners. Between their Digimon, their brothers, and their crests, they are a matching set, and besides, they just _get_ each other. They fill the roles of confidant and moral support effortlessly. Their presence in each other’s lives is a constant, never a question. And it is precisely because Hikari could count on this default partnership, this person besides her brother who would always have her back, that the realization strikes so sharply. Being with Takeru feels like the most natural thing in the world; he’s not so much a friend as an extension of herself. It’s an intimate way to be, and a strange thing to remember that maybe people need other intimacies.

She and Takeru will always be partners, but there is no clause saying that partnership must be all-encompassing.

As they walk home from school, she makes a remark about his stud status, and when he asks if she’s jealous, she brushes it off with just the right cadence, not missing a beat. It’s not a complete act; this thing she’s feeling, she’s not sure “jealously” is exactly the word for it. But the moment the words leave her mouth, she also knows there is a little less truth to them than she hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I am **so happy** that tri is finally here. I love the slice-of-life moments that show us how everyone has grown and changed. Full disclosure, I didn't necessarily get a jealous vibe from Hikari in the scene on which this ficlet was based; they seem totally comfortable in their friendship, and that's awesome, too (even though Takari is adorable). But this plot bunny wandered across my mind, so I had to write it.


End file.
